Marcella Septim
Empress Marisya Septim (4E 173 - 5E 68), was known as Marlena Golden-Mail,The Dragon Empress Princess Maris Dragoncrown,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition: Cyrodiil the Dragon Queen,Third Aldmeri Dominion Crusade and Ysmir,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Fourth Edition was Dragonborn and fourth Empress of Cyrodiilic Empire. At young age, her parents died in the war--known as the Great War. She is regarded as the best warrior Empress and first Empress since her ancestors Uriel Septim V and Tiber Septim.Brief History of the Empire, Book III She was half Imperial form her father and Nord from her mother. Marisya Septim and her older sisters was raised to his uncle, Uriel Septim VIII, the reigning Emperor. At young age, Marlena was to become Dragonborn by the Greybeards and after to become an Lord Divide Crusader during crusade to help defeating Koagorath, Lord of Resurrection and later against the Thalmor.The Second Septim Restoration At age of 18, she met Dark elf named lover Brelyna Maryon. Her uncle, Uriel Septim VIII's health become declining, with her older sisters declining the rulership of Cyrodiil. But Marisya Septim accepted.The Death of Emperor Uriel Septim VIII Aged 26, Marisya Septim was succeeded her uncle Uriel as Empress of Cyrodiil, becoming the first youngest empresses. She was one of the most successful and popular empresses in Cyrodiil. Marisya Septim survived assassination attempt on few months of 4E 201.The female assassin, Davla Ghirdom stabbed and plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived; and other assassins shot two arrows, one in her leg, and other is her arm. Marisya currently was in the role during the Skyrim Civil War between Ulfric Stormcloak and Jarl Elisif the Fair, which Marisya Septim supported Jarl Elisif as she's the rightful to be High Queen. After defeating Ulfric at siege of Windhelm, Elisif becomes High Queen and the civil war ended. War broke out with the Third Aldmeri Dominion after Marisya's Talos worship situation, after the Second White-Gold Concordat was signed between the Empire and Thalmor and end the war and peace Tamriel once more, began the Fifth Era.Brief History of the Empire, Book I. Upon her death she became the deity Marisya and took her place in the pantheon of the Ten Divines.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Early life and family Marisya Septim was born morning hours on 15th of Evening Star, 4E 173 at the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, and was the youngest child to Tiber Septim II and Empress consort Alessara Cyrodiil, with her older sisters Vilestae (b. 4E 168) and Caelya (b. 4E 172). Her birth name was Marlena Golden-Mail. She was a offical member of the Septim Dynasty from Cyrodiilic dynasty. She is a neice to reigning emperor at the time Uriel Septim VIII. Marisya had many cousins, Cresola Septim, Sergentius Septim and Caldantia Septim. Since she was an descendant from Tiber Septim (Talos), and famously Second Crusader ("Leader") of Knights of the Nine and undefeated Arena fighter Constalvia Septim who was the Hero of Kvatch and 7th Champion of Cyrodiil. In her youth, she grew up believing that his father was Dragonborn but until the assassins slit his father's throat, the blood of the dragoon passed down to Marisya himself, even know that it was insanly useful gift from Akatosh. During the first days, it's not using his thu'um. His father's advisor told Marisya to becoming the next Dragonborn after he slay a dragon. Marisya accepted, when the Greybeards summoned Marisya to the High Hrothgar, Marisya learning how to used the Thu'um just as his father, and was teached by her instructor and mentor Arngeir. The Greybeards had about two weeks into training learning how to use the thu'um. After Marisya was declared Dragonborn by the Greybeards, just like Tiber Septim, she would be future Empress of Cyrodiil. Upon her returned to Cyrodiil from Skyrim, the people liked Marisya, as he know that she was a Favourate to the People of the Cyrodiil. Upon the day when she was proclaim "Dragonborn", Marisya was learning new shouts, mainly Unrelenting Force. Marisya has the ability to consume a slain dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge and power, allowing them to learn words of power almost instantaneously, – Dialogue with Arngeir though reportedly neither Reman nor Tiber have ever killed a dragon and absorbed its soul. It is said that the Blades have always guided, protected, and served the Dragonborn, whom they consider "The Ultimate Dragon Slayer." Just liked the Last Dragonborn, his father, Tiber Septim, Reman Cyrodiil and Miraak, Marisya was the famous Dragonborn and first female dragonborn. Military service Early service and Crusade against Thalmor 's headquarters in Cyrodiil.]] Marisya Septim was about 16 years of age on 4E 191 was enlisted in the Imperial Legion during the reign of her uncle Uriel Septim VIII. Giving the way that she's the only Princess who was a Dragonborn, thus Marisya was changed to his official birth name, Marlena Golden-Mail. Marlena was famously of her crusade that she was wounded and won almost five to fifteen battles, such as biggest battles against the Thalmor such as, Battle of the Red River and Battle of Gold Road. In 4E 192, Marisya Septim was stationed, but she had a vision of Remaniil, Jarl of Whiterun and Five Hundred Companions warrior that she agreed that Remaniil's body was transformed to powerful Daedric prince Koagorath by necromancers at to Koagorath's plane of oblivion to deal with Koagorath. Upon entering, she begin fighting dead champions draugrs and Undead soldiers and begin fighting the necromancers who was stationed at the Koagorath's Palace inside. After Marisya Septim finished the necromancers, she then heading to throne room where she confronts Koagorath. Both Marisya Septim and Koagorath starts to duel. The duel was very tough and difficult for Marisya and Koagorath severely wounded Marisya. Upon fainting and recover conquenses, she looks at Koagorath and was about to finished her. But the ghost of Remaniil stops and saves the wounded Dragonborn Marisya and she use her thu'um at Koagorath. Remaniil help and help each other and Marisya Septim stabs in the heart of and defeating Koagorath. After that, Remaniil thanks Marisya Septim and was helps the wounded Dragonborn back when she had entered. Which she was happy that her crusaders are worried about her and she was taking recover from her badly wounds. When the First Forsworn Uprising, Marlena was only about sixteen or seventeen. The Imperial Legion is the military arm of the Empire, which, prior to its Great War with the Aldmeri Dominion, ruled over most of Tamriel. The Third Aldmeri Dominion was recently forced Marlena's father and uncle, the reigning Emperor to banned Talos, which ends in chaos and both Cyrodiilic Empire and Aldmeri want to war. Marlena with the help of her father and uncle to push Aldmer out of Cyrodiil. The Tamrielic Alliance or "The Five Alliance Pack" was formed with alliances between Cyrodiil, Skyrim, Morrowind and High Rock; on the first Tamrielic meeting was Marisya's uncle Uriel Septim VIII, High King of Skyrim Torygg, King Helseth Sadras of Morrowind and High Queen Alynne of High Rock (Wayrest) and now High King Kaydoc of Hammerfell. Uriel Septim promoted Marlena was given the rank of Commander of the Imperial Legion (only at young age of 17). About few weeks, Marlena had receives criticisms among Generals and upon the Empire over her promotion. But Marlena proof them wrong when she had three consecutive victories battles. Soon after the victory, Marlena spended the rest of the years of almost a year, but when Crusade ended with Uriel Septim and King Larethahl Elsinlock, King of Summerset Isles made peace on 4E 195. Padomaic conquests Marisya Septim was promoted "top" General of the Cyrodiilic Army by her uncle, Uriel Septim VIII on 16th of Heartfire, 4E194 at aged twenty-one, the youngest female general of the Empire. Even she the first general since her ancestor, Tiber Septim–to still commanding and fighting the army. Her first battle as General was the First Battle of Padomaic Land and start which known as the Padomaic Conquests and Marisya Septim helped by her fellow generals, Claudius Drusus and her cousin also General Sergentius Septim is re-conquering the islands of Rosacrea (4E 194), Cathnoquey (4E 195) and Esroniet (4E 196). During her final years before her accession, Marisya was plans to re-conquer on continent of Akavir, which was failed attempted by her other ancestor, Uriel Septim V but she shouldn't take a risk. In the same year, Marisya plan to conqueror the island of Yneslea (4E 197), which known as the Yneslea Campaign, but as she got their along her fellow generals, including Legate Rikke. At her surprised, it wasn't an easy conquered, they were ambushed and attacked by Ynslean crime family, but Marisya Septim was wounded seriously and refused to take medical treatment, the Imperial Legion wipe out the Ynsleans but did lose about 150,000 troops. After conquered Yneslea, Marisya return to Cyrodiil, while recovering Uriel Septim VIII appointed Marisya as Governor of Yneslea, as well of Cathnoquey and Esroniet for her successful conquests as General. War with the Forsworn During the Great War in Cyrodiil, Imperial Legions stationed in Skyrim's region of the Reach and its capital, Markarth, were recalled to help repel the Aldmeri Dominion's invasion, leaving the western region vulnerable to its native Breton population, known as "Reachmen", who successfully revolted and created an "independent kingdom". To deal with the rebellion Jarl Hrolfdir, the father of future Jarl Igmund, called upon a Nordic militia led by Ulfric Stormcloak to retake the Reach from the Reachmen with promises of freedom of religion. The uprising was ultimately quelled, but not without consequences. Despite the Empire's vows for free religion, the Thalmor discovered the worship of Talos taking place in Markarth, and demanded the arrest of Ulfric and the other members of the Nord militia. To honor the White-Gold ConcordatEven though, the White-Gold Concordat was signed by her father, Tiber Septim II but it was soon broken after. and keep the peace with the Dominion, Hrolfdir was forced to comply to prevent any future invasions by the Aldmeri Dominion. One of the policies he was forced to agree to was the arrest of members affiliated with the Nord militia that helped overthrow the Forsworn. Hrolfdir helped arrest Ulfric and the other members of the militia to prevent another war with the Thalmor. In retaliation, Ulfric Stormcloak refused to observe the agreement and decided to allow the freedom to worship Talos himself when he became the new Jarl of Windhelm, sparking the future Stormcloak Rebellion; which later the rebellion was defeated. Marisya Septim, which still in the military service, she wanted and helped Igmund to deal with a Forsworn problem. After others like Ulfric Stormcloak and Marisya Septim helped Igmund to droven the Forsworn and the leader of the Reachmen, Madanach, was captured but was spared by Thonar Silver-Blood, as he was more valuable as alive than dead.Thonar's Journal The surviving Reachmen fled to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn. Dragon Crisis and Alduin's return Now Empress of Cyrodiil, Alduin exited the time rift in the year 4E 201. His first known action after his return was attacking a small mountain town, Helgen, coincidentally interrupting the execution of several prominent figures, among them Ulfric Stormcloak, his lieutenant Ralof, and an unnamed prisoner. Alduin later escaped into the northern lands.Events of "Unbound" Alduin subsequently began resurrecting fallen dragons across the region. Notably, the dragon Mirmulnir came into conflict with the people of Skyrim near the major city of Whiterun, after guards reported a dragon attacking the city's Western Watchtower.Events of "Dragon Rising" at her Villa near Riften.]] At the time, the Alduin Duel was famously when Alduin challenging mortals to dare to banished him from Skyrim. During the The Alduin Duel, Alduin had and than will then engage in combat with the three heroes. Gormlaith will be killed by Alduin and then Hakon will tell Felldir to use the Elder Scroll. Alduin will continue to fight Felldir for a short time before noticing what Felldir is doing. Alduin will turn to Felldir and try burning him with Fire Breath. With his three victims killed, Alduin challenged Empress Marisya Septim to a deadly duel. Marisya accepted.Marisya Septim and Alduin Legendary Duel Upon accepted, the two was summoned at the Throat of the World, where she met Paarthurnax (soon both Marisya and Paarthurnax become great friends). Marisya (armed and armored) and Alduin become to duel. During the duel, Marisya was carefull that he might might be missed up just like Alduin's victims. Marisya than dominated the first six minutes, than Alduin (than somehow transformed to a dragur) mentally wounding Marisya Septim, which Alduin stabbed Marisya's abdomen five times, legs three times and arms four times. Upon her worst wounds at yet, Marisya was not giving up, she limping badly with her sword while her hand reaching and holding her stomach wound as she than used her thu'um. Upon Alduin transformed back to his normal form, the wounded Empress was weak. Alduin was about to finished the Empress, but Marisya caught Alduin and stabbed him in the heart, cuasing his death--than Marisya Septim absorbed his Dragon soul. Reign as Cyrodilic Empress Accession and Coronation in 4E 199.]] Marisya Septim succeeded to the Imperial throne, after the death of her uncle Uriel Septim VIII, at age of twenty-six. Marisya Septim was crowned in Amulet of the Nine DivinesThe Amulet of Kings was shattered during the Oblivion Crisis by Martin Septim which turned into Akatosh. Her grandfather, Cephorus Septim III re-creation of Amulet which he made Amulet of the Nine Divines (the new Amulet of Kings).. She is the first female Dragonborn Empress in over when the Septim line was destroyed. Marisya was usually born as Marlena Golden-Mail; but it was shorten to Marisya as her regnal name. Though the Imperial City that Marisa Septim formally crowned as Empress few weeks after she was elected. Fighting continued in earnest for years, with the scales ultimately tipping against Marisya Septim, but failed. At early years of her reign, she still was a Lord Divide Crusader was still on crusade against Daedra and the Third Aldmeri Dominion. The young Empress was badly-wounded at few battles, but ended with Imperial victory. Marisya spoke with her ancestor Talos (also Tiber Septim) before the First battle of Summer, which she was heavily wounded, with a damaging crippling leg, which she was bleeding quiet heavily with a bleeding arms, legs and stomach. While wounded and holding her stomach wound and her sword on other, Marisya Septim defeated the Thalmor which marks Imperial upper hand. The Empress gaining popularity the Imperials and the Nords. Gaining the popular as the Dragonborn Empress. Empress Marisa Septim I had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor at the start of the Great War, the publication may be an effort to save face after the Empire was terribly diminished by the Great War. Assassination attempt after her assassination attempt.]] At the beginning of her reign, Marisa Septim I with her girlfriend, Alexandra Highlock was at city-side of the Imperial city. The new Empress of Cyrodiil was even most popular in the Fourth Era. On 4E 201, the 28 year-old Empress was exiting Imperial city to riding in the streets in her free time. She is also wearing an armored with his sword at the time like he always do. Marisya Septim was stabbed five times while Davla GhirdomAs Princess, an apprentice mage at the College of Winterhold named Alexandra Highlock; which Alexandra was fallen in love with Marisya, thus giving the first lesbian empress of Cyrodiil.Love between Marisya Septim and Alexandra Highlock whispered in her ear while plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived. The wounded Empress was in pain and was wounded, the Empress was lying wounded in the outside of Imperial City, with her men was in the barracks. The wounds of Marisa Septim become weak, which the his body become very weak of his wounds. The Empress's did manage to travel to his palace with bleeding arms, stomach and legs. Popular in Cyrodiil and Skyrim Throughout her reign, her popularity in Cyrodiil and Skyrim causing the Nords-Imperial alliances between Marisa Septim and Torygg, High King of Skyrim on 1st of Rain's Hand, 4E 200. In Cyrodiil as Cyrodiilic Empress, her reign is indeed popular by the Imperials and it's army. Under her rule and nurture, both the Mages Guild and Fighters Guild prospered and grew. She maintained the relations and loyal as Archmage of the Mages Guild. The Imperial people was named Marisa Septim as the one of the most popular Empress in Cyrodiil. The Empress made alliances with her people and her generals. In Skyrim, gaining the loyalty to Torygg, a year before his death in 4E 201 by Ulfric Stormcloak. Right after his death, which caused the uprising. After the rebellion, both Skyrim and Cyrodiil become independent and hold off the alliance treaty. After the War with the Thalmor, Marisya Septim's popularity grew stronger and devoted by Imperials and Nords, een though she had both Imperial and Nord blood from her parents, during her stay at Skyrim, Solitude become the new capital of Kingdom of Skyrim under High Queen Elisif. Elisif granted the Empress, the Proudspire Manor for her visits to Skyrim. The Imperials and Nords considered Marisya Septim, a hero of both Cyrodiil and Skyrim. Policies with Tamriel displayed at Marisya Septim's Estate.]] The Council had already established itself as a significant authority during his mother Katariah's many travels and the short reign of the frail Cassynder. As such, Marisya Septim then summoned all Tamriel rulers, including High Queen Elisif the Fair of Skyrim, Helseth Sadras, King of Morrowind, High Queen Alynne of High Rock and High King Kaydoc of Hammerfell to White Cold tower to strengthen the alliance between Tamrielic languages. Marisya also tried to speak with Larethahl Elsinlock, High King of the Summerset Isles but he refused because of her Talos worship and later have war between Summerset Isles and the Cyrodiilic Empire. Marisya Septim then quickly raise to popularity throughout her years as Empress. She also have peace treaties in beast nations such as Elsweyr, home of Khajiit and Black MarshThe Nation of Black Marsh is the home of the Argonians; which Black Marsh is considered unconquered nation., home of the Argonians. Throughout her reign, Marisa Septim promoted lawfulness and furthered the establishment of Imperial organizations. Tamriel was united to a great extent.Brief History of the Empire, Book IV After the war, policies and peace treaties was made Tamriel into peace and with about 500+ peace, many believes that it will not last or will last. Supporting Jarl Elisif the Fair's Conquest to High Queen when she in her battle plan against the Stromcloaks.]] The Civil War fought between the forces of the Septim Empire and the Stormcloak rebels in 4E 201. Several years before, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm formed the Stormcloaks as his personal army to carry out his agenda. Soon after the young High King Torygg took the throne, Ulfric traveled to the High King's court in Solitude and challenged Torygg to single combat for Skyrim's throne, purportedly because of the ban on Talos worship. Ulfric killed Torygg with the thu'um after which he stabbed him with a sword, and fled the city. He was branded a murderer and traitor by the Empire. Marisya issue a campaign against the Stromcloaks, alongside with Admiral Aldis and General Tullius; which the Empress asked them to have a Imperial army, they marched to remaining Stormcloak forts. First Stormcloaks launched to take Whiterun, while Jarl Balgruuf the Greater asked Marisya Septim for help, she quickly responded and march to Whiterun, where Imperial army (along with Whiterun guards) defeated Stormcloaks from 5-1. After the failed siege by Stromcloaks, Marisya and her generals marched and took Fort Dunstad after two hours of battle. Marisya, Tullius and Aldis marched to "one of the most strongest stronghold" Fort Greenwall and thus sieging and successfully shock took Fort Greenwall. General Tullius is the military governor of Skyrim and the commander of the Legion in the province. He leads the Imperial war effort.Loading Screens (Skyrim) Tullius has only been around for a few months, but has really turned things around for the Empire.Dialogue with Hadvar A noteworthy event is him directing the ambush, and capturing Ulfric Stormcloak and his top lieutenants at Dark Crossing. In Skyrim, the Legion is headquartered at Castle Dour in the city of Solitude, with Legate Rikke serving as their field commander.Dialogue with Imperial Legates Marisya Septim helped his long-time friend, Siddgeir, Jarl of Falkreath to defeated the Forsworn after Marisya arrived in Falkreath. Marisya Septim had issue to travel to Riften, to met with Jarl Elisif but unknown assassin tried to assassinated the Empress—but failed.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. I Upon waiting for Admiral Aldis and General Tullius with a huge army and marched to attack and was going to take Fort Amol—which led by Fort Commander Tovmeskr Fair-Heart. Marisya and Imperial army set camp, while they doesn't seen by Stromcloaks. At down, the army start and attacking start sieging and attacking Fort Amol. At the siege, Marisya Septim used the two Imperial armies divided; one led by Admiral Aldis took the front force and the Empress and Tullius took a special route by took the sewers to the fort. Which again slit while Tullius army took below while Marisya and her troops to Tovmeskr's quarters. Upon reaching, Tovmeskr reached his dagger and throw it and hit Marisya's left leg, with a bad stab wound; which caused her to limp for the rest of her reign.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. II A few duel with Tovmeskr, Marisya killed Tovmeskr. And they took the fort—The wounded Empress was healed by her battlemage, Constantius Emmanuel. After toking Fort Amol, Marisya than turned to Windhelm, with remaining of the Army to march north to Windhelm. at Windhelm in 4E 201.]] Marisya pray to Akatosh and her ancestor, Talos before they start sieging Windhelm.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. III When Marisya was again seriously wounded by Archer and swordman by wounded with multiple arrow shots in legs and arms while stab wounds reached her stomach. She was healed again alittle by her battlemage; of course she still fighting as the Empire gained the upper hand, while remaining stormcloaks retreated to the Palace of the Kings—the wounded Empress keeps fighting, but her tu'um was powerful and used it against the Stromcloaks which killed by other Imperial soldiers. When they enter the palace, Ulfric will be sitting on his throne with Galmar Stone-Fist standing by his side, as the battle begins. The Empress used her thu'um on Ulfric. Marisya Septim killed Galmar with her sword, and forced Ulfric to his knees.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. IV Marisya weakly walk to Ulfric and killed him. After holstered her sword, Marisya collapsed to ground because of her wounds. Rikke grabbed the wounded Empress and carry her to safety. The Empire captured Windhelm, and destroyed the rebellion. Jarl Elisif the Fair was elected as High Queen and was crowned with a Jagged Crown; while new-installed Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes new Jarl of Windhelm (Jarl of Eastmarch). War with the Third Aldmeri Dominion After the Coronation of Jarl Elisif as High Queen of Skyrim, Marisya return to Cyrodiil where two Thalmor embassy was summoned by High King Larethahl Elsinlock to discussed about the Talos worship situation. Marisya with loyalty and respectful towards the High Elfs who are living in Cyrodiil, she did have a shrine dictated to them which they can worship their gods. The Thalmor embassy with respect and loyalty to the Empress and was told by the King that Marisya should and will banned Talos of the Empire.Marisya's ancestor Tiber Septim now worship as Talos was banned after the Great War and signed the Treaty of White-Gold Concordat by Marisya's father, Tiber Septim II but broke soon after. Marisya respectfully decline and wanted the King himself to confront her why he doesn't like Talos and Talos is and always be part of the Cyrodiilic history. High King Elsinlock was disappointment with outrage after the return of Thalmor embassy, then Elsinlock travel to Imperial City to confront the Empress.The Confrontation As soon, the King arrived at the Palace, Marisya was told that they can discussed the Talos situation at White-Gold Tower which Treaty of White-Gold Concordat took place in 4E 175. Soon after, they are arguments between the High King and Marisya Septim, both of the Imperial guards and Elven guards raises their swords to almost fight with each other. Elsinlock then walked to the Empress and said that he will see Marisya at the battlefield and storm out with elven guard. News reach in Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell and Morrowind, that another war declared between the Empire and third Aldmeri Dominion. Upon meeting with Imperial generals, the Imperial navy and army was ready. Marisya Septim and her army marched south of the coast and border the home of the Khajiit of Elsweyr, which General Claudius Falx with upcoming battle. This battle between Cyrodiilic Empire and Aldmeri Dominion causes great suffering and heavy losses at Blackwood. The Aldmeri Dominion's Commander, Tauraril Athan wounded Marisya badly but Marisya's right-hand and friend, Odahviing arrived and save the wounded Empress as the Commander threw and almost killed Marisya on the water. Upon suffering wounds, Empress Marisya Septim was told that the Commander Athan was vanished. Marisya Septim than lead her remaining army, travelled to the trading supply lines where it was raided but left with an wounded mage surivied the raid. After the Empress healed mage with a healing potion, news reach that the village called Water's Edge was attacked by the Elfs. Upon saving Water's Edge from the Elves and captured the King, Empress Marisya Septim and her army travel back to Imperial City where she's next move.The Battle of Water's Edge Four hours later after King's captivity, Tauraril Athan (now Duke of Skywatch) helped Larethahl Elsinlock escaped and King Larethahl Elsinlock returns to Summerset Isles and developed a fever. Marisya met with her generals of both Imperial Army and Navy led by Admiral Lord Pelagius Titus.Rebulding the Imperial Army and Navy, Vol. I In the meantime, bandits set on raid another village, maybe south-west of Water's Edge, Marisya Septim quickly gather her army and heading to village. Upon saving once again, Marisya Septim next objective is to remaining Altmeri troops. Upon arriving to Hemmerfell to met High King Kaydoc and King Helseth Sadras of Morrowind at Sentinel but was under attack by Orc war party, but the allied forces defeated Orcs, at result; Helseth were wounded and Marisya Septim was wounded twice and wounded once again when he almost assassinated. But Helseth, Kaydoc and Marisya escaped into a cave and was enterance of another settlement of Windmen in Skyrim. Marisya once again reunited with her nords and spend time recovering and party. After Marisya return to Cyrodiil and resume her duty as Empress. Marisya then return after reports of Windmen Inn that he was at few days ago was sacked and destroyed by unknown.The Sacking of Windmen Inn There she met and soon to be her adopted daughter named, Brinella Winter-Honored who was from the Winter-Honored family, which joined the Imperial army. Marisya saved Brinella from orc camp and become adoptive to Septim dynasty. She escaped with Brinella from orc and travel to Imperial city in Cyrodiil. About few weeks later, Marisya Septim then heard the great meeting happening in Cyrodiil's Conference room. At arrival she greets Morrowind, High Rock, Skyrim and Hemmerfell, which also known as the Tamrielic Alliance, other kings was King of Valenwood, an Orc warlord and High King Elsinlock of Summerset Isles (accompanying by Commander, Tauraril Athan. The conference started as Orc Warlord is threading to invade Riften, which is act of war between Skyrim and the Orcs, while the Thalmor was impatient but the Empress arrived at the time. Both Valenwood King and Marisya Septim discussed the Imperial General Pelenda Geonullus who stationed near the border of Valenwood, both Empress and Valenwood King agreed that he sent Geonullus back to Cyrodiil and pull the troops.The reports that both our forces are at both Summerset Isles and the Empire. And both Elinslock and Marisya Septim agreed that she pull Imperials out from Summerset Isles to return to Cyrodiil and the King will pull out from Cyrodiil to return to the Isles. With both Marisya Septim and High King Elsinlock signed an peace-treaty and ends the war.Second White-Gold Concordat After the end the war of Dominion, many believes that Cyrodiilic historians that Marisya Septim saved Cyrodiil and the Empire won the war, in other hand the Aldemri historians that Dominion won the war.Dialogue with Thalmor Justiciars Goddesshood Marisya Septim died in 5E 68, and was succeeded by her adopted daughter, Brinella. After her death, is believed by most to have ascended to goddesshood. She become Marisya, Goddess of War, Peace and Destruction for after a lifetime of war and populatity by defeating Alduin, she had Tamriel peace for the first time in history. Upon her ascension the Nine Divines becomes the Ten. After the war with Aldmeri Dominion, peace was agreed upon with one of the conditions being that the Empire and Aldmeri will re-recognize Talos as one of the Divines.The Great War The Imperials and Nords have shrines in Cyrodiil and Skyrim, somewith the Tamrielic Alliance factions Morrowind, High Rock and Hemmerfell also recognize Marisya. Upon peace treaty, all shrines of Marisya Septim being build and re-build Shrine of Talos.Dialogue with Alvor The Second White-Gold Concordat that instates this law.Events of If Marisya did ascend, it is possible she did so by defeating Alduin,Events of Dragonslayer or by mantling Lorkhan. Legacy Her grandfather, Cephorus Septim III had a new bloodline and was descendants from the Septim dynasty. Marisya Septim was one of the most famously princess (now Empress), along with her father, Emperor Tiber Septim II. She's the first female Dragonborn and an Empress of the Septim dynasty. She was nicknamed, the "Dragon Queen" due of the she while wounded defeated Alduin in battle. Upon having relationships with King Helseth Sadras of Morrowind and High Queen Alynne of High Rock (Wayrest) and now High King Kaydoc of Hammerfell; which now formed an alliance known as Tamrielic Alliance or Five Alliance Pact, which was re-established on 4E 191 by her uncle against the Third Aldmeri Dominion. Her popularity in Cyrodiil marked her reign and first Empress to be popular in her own empire. When she was crown Empress on 4E 199 after the death of her uncle, she was only the age of nineteen. She's was mostly an Imperial from her father and Nord from her mother. She become very loyal to the Nine Divines, mostly Akatosh and Talos. Personal life .]] She is not born a lesbian. Marisya Septim was one of the bravest, strongest Dragonborn Empress of all of Tamriel and Cyrodiil. She met an Dark elf Brelyna Maryon, an apprentice at the College of Winterhold. Princess Marisya Septim was encountered by Brelyna in forest. Brelyna was flittering her from hehind. She kissed Marisya on the lips and ask her to be her girlfriend. She accepted. After Brelyna kissed Marisya Septim and asked Marisya to be her girlfriend. The Princess cry of tears of joy as she accepted. Even though Marisya and Brelyna was an lesbian or same-gender marriage and haven't time for having any issue, but they adopted Brinella who was later adopted daughter after Brinella's parents died in suspenisious murdered at burned inn. Artifacts *Marlena's Crusader Relics *Dragonbreath *Marlena's Sword *Gauntlets of Peace Personality Marisya Septim was brave, sexy, honest and shy person. She was shy by meeting new people when she was young. As Princess of Cyrodiil, she learned how to shoot, hunting and all of that. During her teenage years, her appearance was described she had tattoos on her arms, she had a feminine masculinity, with her trimmed hairy genitals. Marisya's hairstyle was Mohawk-style "bandit" cut (for example: Kaie). She had no sexually nor a lesbian. She joined the Imperial Army under the rank of Lieutenant general, but she is an Princess and next heir to the Imperial throne. Marisya had survived a lot of assassination attempts (stabbing attacks, etc.) and seriously wounded a lot of battles. She's famously badly wounded at the Battle of the Sword, which she was survived eight stabbing wounds, leads that she never recovered. Marisya created and made her custom-made golden Steel sword with a blessing of Akatosh, called Dragonbreath with enchantments were Burns the target for 27 points. Targets on fire take extra damage. Absorb 18 points of health and absorb 22 points of stamina. She has multiple residence, which the main residence is the Imperial City Palace in Cyrodiil, others in Skyrim is her personal villa.The Marisya Septim's Villa in Skyrim was also guarded by Imperial guards or Haafingar Guard The residence in Solitude were Empress/Emperor's Tower in Castle Dour. It also made an house if Marisya Septim visits Solitude. See also *SpartanMazda (Character) *Third Aldmeri Dominion Crusade *The Second Septim Restoration *Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. I *Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. II *Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. III *Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. IV *Brief History of the Empire, Book III *The Dragon Empress *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Fourth Edition Trivia *Marisya Septim's first name was pronounced, Mar-is-ya Mar-is-ya or Mars-es-ya Mar-see-ya. *Marisya's eye color is bright Purple which herself confirms that her mother's mother was Half Dunmer, even though the only appear as Half Dunmer is her eye color. *While she has taken Uriel's place for the time being, she is still only a Major Character, as she is only posing as Marisya Septim. And as stated before it'll most likely be for the time being. (Probably until The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim's modding community finally slows down enough for there no longer being mods uploaded frequently enough to justify a mod review series on it). *Marisya Septim's official birth name Marlena (Cyrodiilic name) and Golden-Mail (Nord surname), thus making Marlena Golden-Mail of her half Imperial and half Nord heritage. *During the crusading military career, Marisya Septim was known "Princess Maris Dragoncrown" which means Maris is Dragoncorn in Dragon Language. *It is also unknown who won the civil war, or if it even occurred with out Marisa/The Dragonborn helping one of the factions in the war, it is possible the battle went on without Spartan and resulted in a stale mate, if Marisa was present at the war (Most likely fighting for the Imperial Legion) but even her presence couldn't win the battle for either side, and some theories go as far to say that General Septim (Spartan's Skyrim play through character) is canon and his fight at civil war is canon. *Marisya is the descendent and ancestor from Tiber Septim, which Marisa's birth name is Marisya Septim. *She also known for best female warrior, ever since her ancestor Uriel Septim V and Tiber Septim (Talos). *During a relationship between Princess Marisya Septim and Alexandra Highlock, a Dunmer apprentice at the College of Winterhold, in Winterhold. Notes Appearances * References Category:Lore: Characters Category:Emperors of the Septim Empire Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Nords Category:Tongues Category:Royalty Category:Septim Bloodline Category:Dragonborns